Crazy Daylife of the Elgang
by Limitless Lunacy
Summary: What if the Elgang were too lazy to fight against the evil and choose to stay at the mansion? Well this is the answer. Doing random, crazy things and matchmaking. Has a bit romance in it. Rated T but watch out of so much curses. LKxVP, RSxEM, ISxDW, BMxWS, RFxGA, VCxNW, IPxCN, DCxCEm, TTxCBS, SDxLP, YRxMM, Asura x Diabolic Esper, TCxPS (OC), MAxFP (OC), PExTG (OC).
1. Commencing the randomness(?)

Argent: While I'm stuck at romance FFs, this crazy, hilarious fiction was -somehow- born from my brain. And yeah, I'll write it with Arrow-chan3's writing style (that every time I read her story, it makes me laugh out loud till my brother guess I'm a lunatic person)

Classes:

Elgang: 3 of them (what else besides their 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Classes).

Jun: **Chrono** Vanquisher, **Devil** Aggressor, and **Revenant** Archenemy.

Aoi: **Archangel** Liberator (almost wrote Savior), **Abyss** Queen, and **Phantom** Chaser.

X-X

A normal life was begin peacefully, nothing was weird with the El Search Party or should we said Elgang. Yeah, very normal till explosion was happened at backyard.

"Ah geez, you failed again Dimension..." Void whined and cleaning her face. "Ahaha... hey Void, you have a beard!" Rune point his finger at Void's chin.

"Ugh, what happened?" Chrono appeared with messy hair and pale face like zombie. "Nah, just a plain of usual explosion in here. Can you teach Dimension about alchemy?" Rune wrap his hand at Dimension's shoulder, but got slapped by Void. "Why don't you ask Allegro or Echo for this nonsense?" Chrono cross his arms. "I don't want to lecture by that tan skinned female beast!" Dimension cried loud. "Did you think she's a Dark Nephilim?" Chrono mumbled under his breath. "No, a human version of Chloe(?)." Mastermind whispered spookily beside Chrono's ear.

A girly scream burst out at backyard, forcefully wake Grand up. A vein appeared on her head as she open the window. "Can you pleeeease slow the volume of your moans!?" (?)

Everyone in backyard dumbfounded to what Grand said. "Eh, did I say something wrong?" she blinks many times. "Are you deaf Grand?" ask Mastermind to her. 'Maybe...' Rune said in his mind.

_At inside..._

Devil and Revenant were having a glaring contest that the grand prize is the sexy bi- I mean sexy red swordsman Crimson-chan. "Wait, since when you're calling me with -chan word?" she ask through the 4th wall. Must I know?

"You'll never get her heart, motherfucker!" (Devil)

"Who do you called motherfucker, jackass!?" (Revenant)

"It's you, son of a bitch!"

"My mom is not a bitch, you piece of shit!"

They both keep throwing insults and of course, curses. Esper, seems irritated with those demons immediately take two of his Dynamos to whack their heads. "Can you shut the fuck up?" but what Esper got is cold glare from them both.

"Err, good morning?" (?)

As the payback, Esper had two flesh sphere (?) at his head by each one of their Ultimate Aggressor. And somewhat, Asura bolted outside her bedroom and approaching Esper. "Are you okay Esper?" she caress his head softly. "Uh yeah... I'm okay."

Devil and Revenant stopped arguing when they saw Asura caressing Esper's head. "Are we playing matchmaking?" Devil mumbled to his dark side. "I don't know."

_In other side..._

Devil suddenly got kidnapped by twin Nasod butler (or whatever) Ignis and Leviathan. "Hey, get off me!" they three arrived at some kind of laboratory inside the Altera Palace.

"Thanks you two, you may leave." A soft yet monotone voice rang inside the strange Lab. "We finally got him Empress." A girl with black suit appeared from east. "Can we commence the experiment?" another girl with some kind of energy tiara on her head appeared from west. "Yes, let's do this..." she answered with Yandere expression. "No! No no no no no! Please STOOOOP!" then screams of suffer were heard loud from Devil. May you'll rest in peace...

"Did you think I'm already dead!?"

Please just ignore it.

_At forest..._

Angel, Abyss, Phantom, Wind, Archer, Night and remaining girls in Elgang were searching something in the forest. "Hey Phantom, why are we come to this place?" ask Abyss to her sister. "I heard this place is have a huge hot spring, and it's far away from the village." Everyone moaned in exhaustion.

While at other side, Infinity and Knight as the spy reported to the mastermind. "Yep, the girls are headed to the north Commander. What should we do?" then some buzzes were heard at the communicator. 'Nothing we can do.' Infinity fell down. "What!? Oh crap!" Knight slowing his voice down.

"Hey Elemental, what's that voice?" Sakra asked to the purple haired mage. "Maybe a lizard or something." Elemental lift her shoulders. "I'm afraid you're wrong." Yama said darkly. "Huh?" Elemental and Sakra confused. "Please cast a fire at that bushes." Command Yama to Elemental. "What are you saying Yama!?" all Renas classes shouted to Sakra's sister. "Shhh... we have a stalker." Yama shushed to Wind and her sisters. "Why don't you ask me to burn the stalkers?" Blazing already triggering the sparks on her palm. "Then go ahead." Blazing grinned sadistically. "Let me help you Blaze..." Abyss also have flames on her palm.

"Oh man, what should we do!?" Infinity hissed to Knight. "Just heard my instruction. When I said 3, we've to run as fast as we can, you got that?" Infinity gave a nod. "Okay. 1, 2... 3!" they both dashed as fast as they can. "Hey, wai-" the stalkers were already gone from their sight. "I bet the stalkers are your brother Blaze." Abyss play her scythe and spin it.

_In random places..._

"Huh... that was close." Infinity wipe his sweat while panted after a long journey to survive. "But still..." Knight feared that when they back home, they'll got a punishment from Blazing, plus Crimson if she heard them both planning to peep the girls. "Yeah, just accept the fate you got. It's your own fault, right?" Psykher putting his hands on hips and let out a sly smirk. "Just shut up Psykher or I'll cut you to dices!" the both shrieked in unison. "Wait, that's supposed to be MY sentence Infinity, so keep silent." Knight glared at Infinity. "Whatever." He roll his eyes.

_In Hamel..._

Paladin, Chase and Tactical walking around Temple of Trials, looking for his dad. "Father! Are you there?!" Tactical shouted to whole place. Then a person with black Freiturnier armor falling down form the top.

"My sons, what are you doing in this place?" the Fallen Guardian asked to all Chungs. "We're here to save you and turn you back to normal dad, no matter what." Paladin said confidently. "Heh... I'd like to see you all try." A sly, evil smirk rang behind Helputt.

"Ran! What the fuck are you doing here!? This isn't your place anymore!" Chase shouted. "Just get out from this place or I'll shit you (?)!" Paladin and Chase looked at Tactical with surprising stare. "Okay, did you say 'shit'?" Tactical blinked. "Err, can I repeat what I said last time?" they both shook their head. "Oh come on!" Tactical begged to his brothers. "No means no." he sulked at the corner, while casting some 'curses'.

Ran, that just staring at the Seiker Brothers, wipe his tears away (?). "How beautiful their brotherhood is... I wish I can give my passion to my little sis..." Helputt, seeing the Demon General cried dramatically like that, just silent.

_Back at mansion..._

Devil and Revenant still staring at the couple that cuddling each other like cats. "You sure we were play matchmaking?" Devil slightly stared at Revenant. "Perhaps..."

Then both diabolic psychics were rushing toward Crimson while pushing and pulling each other. "Hey- she's mine you dummy!" "In your fuckin' dream." Revenant give him an evil smirk, while Devil seems already lost his temper. "Why you... Blood Stinger!" he tried to get rid of Revenant, but it's useless. "Your skills were worthless toward me-" then they felt dreadful aura emitted from Crimson. "Will you two shut up...?" they both nodded a little.

"Yo!" Chrono walk toward them both. "Oh hey emo!" Revenant shoot a glare at Devil, while Chrono went sulked at the corner. "You still call me that..." Crimson, while reading a random book, shook her head and sighed. "What a trio weirdo..." they three glared at Crimson and shouted. "Shut up you Sexy Bitch!" now it's Crimson's turn to sulk at the corner. "You guys are seriously meanie..." she cried against the sofa. "We're sorry Crimson..."

X-X

Argent: Ahahaha... you guys are so random!

Elgang (plus Jun and Aoi, except Raven): -prepares their weapons-

Argent: Uh, gotta go! See you later guys! -run for her life-

Raven: Where's my dialogue! T_T

Azure: Lost... =_= -walk away-

*Connection Terminated*


	2. Hot spring is nonsense(?)

Chrono, Mastermind and Empress were stay silent, staring at the laptop screen while Chrono himself was typing something. "Hmm... maybe this is just a hoax..." Chrono pointed at the laptop screen. "Yeah, who put that bullshit in Facebook? Is it from the kid that proclaim himself come from 2035 (A/n: it happens in my region you know...)?" Empress just remaining silent and lift her shoulder. "Let me see... yeah, the account's name is 'Putra Kandias' (A/n: Oops, I'm type it...)."

Just forget about this nonsense and move to the funniest one. "You're breaking the 4th wall again." Wha-!

"Ahaha... look at the trio net maniac! They're staring at the laptop screen just for lookin' at the bullshit that created by a stupid brat!" Infinity laughed loud. "Like you're not..." Elemental mumbled in her breath. "What did you said?" he shoot a glare toward Elemental. "Ah nothing..." she divert her gaze and slyly smiled. "Heh... flat chested bitch." Infinity smirked evilly. Elemental shoot one fireball to Infinity and burn him into BBQ(?).

"Looks like the Author was still hungry..." said Asura to the 4th wall. You're breaking it again! "Maybe we can fed him with Lizardmen Burger(?)." said Esper while preparing some ED. Err, that's not necessary. "Again, you're breaking the 4th wall." Okay, I'll stop talking. I'll type this in script from like in the Facebook.

Asura: Hey Esper...

Esper: Hmm...?

Asura: Can we have sex in here? (O_O what the...?)

All member of Elgang sharply stared at the couple. "What are you saying Asura?! Did you realize that we still in living room, not in your bedroom?!" Esper hissed, almost loud. "Ehehe... just kidding." She let out a cheeky giggle. "Otherwise..." Esper snored.

Veteran and Blade finally arrived after a long war of glare to be a winner of Seris's heart (because she got resurrected by Revenant with one random skill, or just translate the word 'Revenant'), while Reckless still love Archer and now, he's dating with her on the apple tree(?).

Psykher and Sakra secretly dating in other dark place, but that's futile at front of Revenant. "Kekeke... you can't hide at anywhere from me you damn indecent psycho..." he evilly snickered and silently control the drone. Crimson and Phantom join Revenant after that.

Devil and Abyss were talking random things and... What I heard is- "You're breaking the 4th wall again..." Argh!

"Hey Dev, what's your feeling toward me?" Abyss asked to Devil with seducing tone. "Err yeah, I can't describe it, sorry. Maybe I..." he pause his word while blushing madly. "I was... fell... in... love with you Abyss..." Crimson, hearing Devil's statement, got dashed toward him with teary face. "You didn't love me?!" all Revenant could do is face-palming and let out a (very) heavy sigh. Phantom just look away with stern face.

Chase then bust the door with random DVD boxes on his hand. "Hey everyone! Who want to install this random game?!" he shouted to whole gang. Revenant then snatch it from Chase's hand. "Hmm... Metal... Gear... Rising: Revengeance..." said Revenant word by word. Then Chrono take the DVD discs to his hand via his freakin' ability. "I'll install it first." Everyone went silent when they're realized that Chrono is actually a gamer.

Yama, Angel and Dimension were talking about random things just like Devil and Abyss. "Between you two, who's like Chrono very much? Raise your hand."

Dimension: Me! -raise a hand-

Angel: Me! -same as Dimension-

They both send a glare to each other and growled. "I ask you once again... between of you two, who's like Chrono very much? Raise your hand." Two of them raise a hand again and glaring each other. Yama just sighed. "Why don't you ask the real person?" Grand is crossing her arms at front of her chest. "Nah, he's definitely busy-" Yama surprised seeing Chrono just lay his body on the couch, waiting for the installation. "It's your chance."

Angel and Dimension then walk toward Chrono that just lay on the couch. 'Okay, just act like a normal person...' they both approaching Chrono and ask the same question. "W-well... Chrono, between all girls in Elgang, who's someone you adore very much?" he stared at both girls. "Someone I adore very much in Elgang?" Angel and Dimension nodded. "Hmm... I don't know who, but... why are you two asking me like that?" they both deadpanned. "Because they both wanna know who's the person you love so much." Yama bluntly said to Chrono. He purse his eyebrow, felt something suspicious on Angel and Dimension. "Wait a second..." he sharply stared at both girls. Then Revenant interfere them. "They both like you. What else you can guess?" the azure haired scientist quickly stared at the black haired assassin. "You're not joking me, right?" Revenant roll his eyes. "Sadly I tell the truth. If you didn't believe it, just heard their heartbeat." He blink his eyes many times. "What do you mean by heartbeat, they'll die(?)?" Revenant let out a sigh then pat his shoulder. "Forget to what I said. C'mon, choose it between both of them!" he scold Chrono.

Let's move it to duo Baka!

"Rune, where are we right now?" ask Knight to Rune. "We're near the hot spring, and keep your voice down!" Rune hissed. "Oh, sorry." He caress his hair and grinned.

Both red haired knights were approaching the barrier between girl's territory and boy's territory, then they saw a small hole, revealing a glimpse of lewd scene at other side of male's territory. "Who is in there?" asked Knight once again. "Looks like its Sakra and Psykher. What are they doing in this place?" a small moan can be heard by both males, and of course buzzes from above. "What is that flying thing?" Rune looked upward, seeing a small flying thing was floated above them. "I bet it was Revenant's drones." Knight shook his head. "Lemme destroy it!" Rune was already cast some runes, but held by Knight. "If he find out you destroy his drone, he'll gone mad at you and condemn you, and so I suggest you to **not **doing that." Rune let out a small sigh and continue his peeping time.

'Don't touch me on there Psy, it's embarrassing you know~?' 'Alright, alright... I won't touch that part.' Blood trickled from their nose, as Knight and Rune heard some moans again, but louder than last time. Sadly their perverted thought were have to stop because Void throw some buckets at their heads. "Don't try to expecting some lewd things do ya..." her voice was a bit dark. "I won't forgive you if you keep peeping them..." Dimension slightly pouted. "I wish I can get Blade's heart..." Wind cried at the edge of the stone tube. "Me too... I wish I can get Veteran's heart..." Wind and Night were keep sulking at corner, while the other girls were sweat-dropped, seeing a gloom aura were surrounding them.

Yep, that's the shortest one. Well, see ya in the next chap-

All: -chasing Argent- Come back here you little bi-

*Connection Terminated


	3. A random New Year

Everyone was in their own business, like Esper that busy to flirt Asura, Devil and Abyss that (looks like) making out in his room, Chrono were keep stressed, don't know what should he do when he find out two girls were like him, then frustrated and take his laptop to watch H*nt** anime titled K** M****** (Chrono: Why you- #gotcut). Revenant was about to approaching Chrono but got dragged by Crimson and Phantom, then both girls were start a war to get a grand prize, the golden-ebony haired assassin itself.

"Hey, get your hands off from him, bitch!" (Crimson)

"Who do you called 'bitch', bloody slut!?" (Phantom)

"It's the indecent angel like you!"

"Well you're the filthiest whore I've ever seen in my life..."

"Why you a little..."

Crimson take her claymore and ready to smash it at Phantom. Unintentionally Revenant stomp his katana to silencing both girls. "Did you two satisfied yet...?" they both went speechless when they saw him coldly stared at them. "Uh... no." Revenant let out a sigh then shadows were engulfing them all. "Then... I've a three rule for ya."

"First; we've to compare our strength by... you know what I mean, besides that, I'm not gonna give myself to you both; Second, if someone between you was lost at competition, the others were become a winner; Third..." Revenant bow his face, trying to hold his laugh.

"If I was lose to both of you... then none of you both can have me, so you can't get my heart!" he stick his tongue out and shown a girly face. "Then what I have to do is fuck you, and instantly you're become mine..." Crimson smiled sadistically. "You can activate your own Legacy, right Rev?" Phantom show a seductive smile while embrace Revenant's left arm, make him drop his katana. "W-what are you two want to do with me?" he flinch a bit then stuck at the edge. "Hey, easy do ya, easy there- AAAAAAAHH!" Revenant let out a painful scream as two sadistic girls drag him into his room.

Reckless still hugging Archer while ignoring them. "They're so noisy, like in the mall(?)" Archer muttered inside his embrace. Reckless remain silent and keep cuddling her passionately.

And again... Veteran and Blade were making a bet, if between them were able to make Seris flushed madly, either one of them can get her heart. "No cheating or I'll slice you like a pork beef..." Blade threatening his brother. "Just keep your word, got it..." Wait, why this is turned into like Brother Conflict!? (Raven: Damn it, don't get out of topic!)

Just ignore them both. Yama and Mastermind was... well, how can I say? Matchmaking? "No, breaking the 4th wall." You're kidding me, right?

Awkward silence was surrounding them both, but successfully broke by three idiotic Siegharts #gotshattered. "Hoho~ what is this atmosphere? Isn't that too dense in here?" Infinity fake his expression then looking around the mansion. "Yeah, it's dense... and boring. Is in here was not enough kissing scene, just like those Korean drama?" said Rune bluntly. Their face went heated with embarrassment. "W-what are you saying Rune?" said Yama, stuttering.

But their activities was halted by three Seiker brothers (again) that brought some random boxes. "Hey guys, look what we found!" shout the youngest one, Paladin. "What is this?" Mastermind approaching them then stared at a random letter, then pick it. "A letter..." he open the letter and read it.

'Happy New Year everyone! There's some sort of things you can keep. It's a gift from me for all of you. Just check the box and you'll know what things are in there~!

With love,  
>Final Phase aka Author's brother'<p>

Those who hear Mastermind read the message, went into the evidence and glared at the boxes. "Chase, open it." Command Empress to Paladin's brother. He open each box then they found 5 giant eggs in each boxes. "Wait, today wasn't the Thanksgiving Day, right? Why the Author's brother was giving us an egg?" ask Psykher that coming from nowhere. "Oh, I forget the P.S part." Mastermind re-read the message.

'Remember, today wasn't the Thanksgiving Day. I just giving a special gift for you all~'

They all were have a sweat rolling at their face. "I'm afraid inside the egg was actually a bomb(?)..." Esper got hide at Asura's back, frightened. "Please keep that thing away from me..." the egg was start to showing some cracks, then some cute beasts were appeared in the eggs. "Uwaaaaaaaa~" every girls were got amazed then pick each kind of beasts. Elemental, Void and Dimension pick the elemental cats; Wind, Archer and Night choose tree monsters(?); Nemesis, Empress and Seraph choose Nasod rabbits; Sakra, Yama and Asura pick the white foxes; and the last... Angel, Abyss and Phantom pick the dragons.

"What about us?" all Elesis's class complained, then something like meteors breaking the 4th Wall- I mean the roof. "What is that again?" Mastermind point his finger to three big boxes. "Maybe those boxes were for three female Siegharts." Said the golden (no longer azure) haired scientist Chrono. "Really?" then three Elesis ran toward the boxes and pick it. "Hey, there's another letter on these boxes."

'Ahaha... sorry I wasn't giving my dearest knight a gift too! Well then, I hope you all like it!'

Then the three eggs were also showing some cracks. Grand get a red furred wolf, Blazing get a phoenix, and the most surprising of all gifts... Crimson get a child version of Ragna the Bloodedge. "W-what am I doing here!?" the little Grim Reaper shrieked while staring around the mansion.

Then a paper plane passing Crimson then she grab and open it.

'Oops, looks like he is got trapped in dimension portal when I create the eggs. Is it okay for you? If it was okay, then you can take care of him like your child~!'

Crimson got surprised then bring Ragna to Revenant. "Look Rev, I got a child!" she cheerfully lift little Ragna and show him toward Revenant. He could only drop his jaw, went speechless when he find out Crimson get Ragna the Bloodedge. Phantom went jealous to Crimson while the little black dragon that laying on her head fell asleep, ignoring the situation around.

"Hey girls, how about we gave a name at our pets?" everyone agreed, except Crimson. "I'm already had a name for it. And it's not pet, but a boy." All remaining girls squealed and took a glance at the white haired boy. "What's his name, Crimson?" her sister Grand ask. "Ragna the Bloodedge." Everyone deadpanned after hearing a strange name for Ragna. "He looks like you." Revenant said to Crimson, make her blushed madly. "What? It's true, right? In the real anime titled BlazBlue, he's looking for revenge to get his sister back, and also payback for cutting his right arm." Revenant said while looking at the DVD anime series with the same title. "Where did you get that?" ask Infinity. "A good guy give me this stuff." He grinned.

_To be continued_

Quick A/n: Sorry if this is too short, since I had no idea to continue this story, but doesn't mean I'll discontinue this story. I'll looking another idea, either it could be from my brain, or... from reader's suggestion if you all want to spit the idea. And by the way, Happy New Year everyone! XD


	4. Five Dwarves -slapped- I mean Five Kids

Quick A/n: Huehuehue... thanks Metria, you gave me some inspiration.

...

Character Change;

Jun S. Wolfstein: **Time** Conqueror, **Mortal **Aggressor, and** Phantasm **Emperor.  
>Felline A. Reinhart: <strong>Pure<strong> Sorceress, **Frozen **Princess, and **Twilight **Goddess.  
>Lu &amp; Ciel: -probably- Chiliarch &amp; Royal Guardian (I just saw it at ElWiki)<p>

I do not own Elsword, not the character (even the OC since it's owned by my bro) or the game.

...

_In basement..._

A normal day was started, very normal until some lunatic laughter were echoed inside the basement. It's from the trio mad scientist. "Huahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- uhuk, uhuk(?)... ugh, its suck..." complained Esper while rubbing his chest. "Finally... we finally made this! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Psyker evilly (dunno what are they made). "We finally made a bottle of 'special' potion! Let's show this to Allegro!" Mastermind was about to brought the bottle, but got held by Esper and Psyker. "Wait, we don't know what the effect of these 'potion'..." said Psyker in hesitation. "Hmm... I have a hamster(?) in my room. How about we give it to my pet a shot?" suggest Esper. "You dare to sacrifice Asura's gift for our birthday several days ago?" said Psyker. "Oh I forgot, if I sacrifice her gift, maybe I..." he cried, afraid if his 'girlfriend' was hate him. "And that's why I wanna show this to Allegro, also seeking a test subject. C'mon, let's-..." his word got cut by Archer's shout. 'Guys, lunch is ready!' Psyker and his brothers cheered and walk upstairs, while Esper brought the bottle.

_In dining room..._

Everyone was gathered in Round Table(?), while Wind, Archer and Night as servant like in the café preparing some foods that cooked by Wolfstein brothers. Time, Mortal and Phantasm take their aprons off to the hanger then take the seat.

Skip time. After lunch, Psyker and his brothers were packing up to go to Allegro's place. "We're off everyone, tell to Haan sisters we love them so much~!" shout Psyker and picking his backpack. Far away from remaining gang members, they didn't realize something was left behind. A bottle that containing a strange energy liquid.

"Hey, what is this thing?" ask Lu while pointing her fingers. "Don't touch it!" forbid Ciel and grab her hand. "Hey, hey take it easy do ya." Time take the bottle then open the bottle cap and sniff the aroma of the liquid. "Mhmm... it's a milkshake. A raspberry flavored milkshake." Sieghart brothers that look exhausted after running some raid dungeons, wake up and take some glasses. "Give it to us..." Rune weakly hand the glass. "Yeah, give it to us Master..." said Knight while also weakly handed the glass. "I'm not a bartender..." murmured Time and pour the milkshake to the duo. Then Crimson sat beside Infinity and also order the drink too. "What drinks were available today Master?" joked Crimson to Time. "Today is *beeeep*, *beeeep*, and *beeeep*. You want the others, I have many of them." He point his thumb to the counter.

Then accidentally Time smelling some raspberry scent that sourced from twin Siegharts. "Hey, you two. What happened to you all?" some reddish pink cloud surrounding them. "Hmm...? nothing happened to us-..." POOOFFFF! Duo Siegharts were vanished inside the cloud and revealing two little kids with red hair sit at the chair. "What... the... hell is happened?" Mortal that seeing the duo Siegharts turned into a small child, ran toward them with sparkles at his eyes. "Hey, hey, who own this child?" ask Mortal to Crimson and Time. "We don't know." Then Dimension come and pick one of the kids. "Uh... it's my baby(?)." Said the magical girl.

Now Time went mad after hearing Dimension's statement. "Who rape my cute little sister!?" his radial pupil looking side to side, then staring Infinity whose obviously dating Dimension for a month long. Time grab his neck and lift it up. "Are you the rapist that already rape Dimension...?" his voice is dark and vehement. "W-what the fuck are you talking about?!" he retaliate then trying to take Time's hand off. "Hey Time, looks like this kids weren't the abandoned kids, its Rune and Knight." Said Mortal to Time. Then he drop Infinity from his hand. "Dimension just lied at us. There's no way she can gave them both a birth in one month." Said the red haired swordsman while taking the mini-Knight.

Crimson, Mortal and Time didn't realize that three Seiker brothers were also having three glasses of strange milkshake. Time then smelling the same scent, but stronger that last time. "Don't tell me..." he realized that Paladin and his brothers also drink it. "Oh shit..." murmured Mortal.

Pure, Frozen and Twilight seeing three mini-Seiker, instantly ran toward them. "Uwaaaaaa~ who own this kids?" Phantasm that busy to cleaning the table and the counter, looked at the fox-girls. "Oh man, what are they doing right now?" he took a step to the trio then saw a blonde haired mini-Seiker. "What on earth was just happened?" he blink many times. "Dad." Phantasm flinched when mini-Tactical intensely looking at him. "Uh... me?" he glanced side to side, but then the mini-Tactical start to sneak on his feet. "Lift me daddy." Beg the one of mini-Seiker to the ebony-golden haired Wolfstein. He froze, went speechless when Tactical slowly climb on his body. 'What should I do...?' thought Phantasm that still froze. "Ah~ he found his daddy! Alright, I'll be his mommy!" cheer Twilight and pick up the little Seiker. 'I can do this... I can do this...' then several second his expression went into anxious one. "I CAN'T DO THIIIIIIISSSS!" moaned Phantasm that successfully make Tactical cry. "Geez, you make him cry... oh, easy little one, mommy here~" Twilight pat his back.

Time carrying the little Paladin with Pure that still appearing her adorable expression toward them both. "How long you're gonna be like that?" Time sweat-dropped and laughing nervously. While Mortal and Frozen... they're look like a real family. "Hey, hey look at our little assassin! He's cute just like a Pikachu." He raise the little Chase up to the air. Frozen was just staring at the little Chase with amazement.

_Several hours later..._

Every member of Elgang (including three Adds) were gathered in living room, and somehow several villains like Chloe, Ran, Banthus and Karis were arrived to hang out with them. "Okay, what the hell is happened here?" ask Psyker to them all. "Just see these five boys, and you'll know what happened between them. They. DRINK. THAT. THING!" Crimson point her finger to the bottle. "You left it?" ask Mastermind to Psyker. "Hey, I thought I put it in my backpack..." Time cross his arms and stood at Psyker. "And it's on the counter. How can you forget to bring that strange thing 'away' from here?" Esper and Mastermind shoot a glare to Psyker. "Huh... sadly I can't roll the time without change all dimension to 5 hours ago." Time let out a sigh. "That is not necessary! I can babysit him whenever we want~" cheered Pure. "Yeah well, do what you must do..." Time then plug his headset back.

_To be continued_

Sorry again, it's a cliffhanger. But anyways, hope you all enjoy this (not really) hilarious story!


End file.
